The field of the invention is stabilized platforms and systems for cameras.
In motion picture, television or video filming or recording, the camera is often supported on a vehicle, to follow an action or moving sequence to achieve a desired camera angle or effect, or to film occupants in or on the vehicle. Various specialized camera cars, camera trucks, cranes, and dollys have been used for this purpose. In addition, specialized camera support systems have been used to mount cameras on aircraft such as airplanes and helicopters, and on watercraft, such as boats, floats, or buoys.
In filming or recording with motion picture or television or video cameras, it is important for the camera to be maintained in a stable position. In the most basic form, camera stability has been achieved by mounting the camera on a tri-pod. However, when the camera itself is mounted on and moves with a vehicle, maintaining camera stability often becomes difficult. For example, with a camera mounted on a camera car moving along a roadway and filming or recording a fixed subject on the ground, e.g., a building, or a subject which is also moving e.g., another moving vehicle, the camera and the lens of the camera will necessarily move in unintended and undesirable ways, due to various factors. These factors may include changes in the roadway direction or inclination, changes in the vehicle orientation, due to shifting gravitational or inertial loads, as well as for other reasons. Undesirable movement can be especially problematic when the camera is mounted on an aircraft, where movement readily occurs along three dimensions, and where wind buffeting of the camera can be extreme. The undesirable camera lens movement resulting from these factors reduces the quality of the filmed or recorded images, by causing the images to be improperly framed, or to appear jumpy or erratic.
Production time can be extremely expensive. Even relatively short, simple film or video sequences, such as a scene in a motion picture or television production, or a TV commercial, generally requires large numbers of film or video production professionals, such as directors, actors, camera crew, grips, lighting and sound personnel, prop, background set, make-up and wardrobe personnel, etc. Consequently, even the loss of one minute of production time can translate into hundreds or thousands of dollars in increased production costs. If special effects, stunts, large numbers of extras, animal actors, etc. are involved, costs can be even higher. Accordingly, any techniques that avoid delays in filming or re-shooting, are very advantageous.
Existing camera stabilization systems have various other disadvantages as well, relating to balancing, large moments of inertia, controls, accuracy of positioning and other factors. Accordingly, various engineering challenges remain in designing an improved camera stabilization system.